


Take Care Of Yourself!!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!! I hope you like it!!, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, for kagehina exchange 2015, gay volleydorks, number 146
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just really, really likes Kageyama and doesn't know how to say it. Deciding to try and confess at a group sleepover was never the best plan, especially with Truth or Dare, the entire volleyball team and a staircase involved.</p>
<p>For the Kagehina Exchange 2015 for NO148.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of Yourself!!

Hinata was sure tonight was the night. He was finally going to confess his feelings to Kageyama. Sitting curled up the corner of the couch, Hinata tapped his fingers across the screen of his phone. Tanaka was lounging next to him, the second year taking up nearly two thirds of the couch, talking animatedly to the other second years. Tanaka had invited the entire volleyball team over to his place for the weekend, since his parents were out of town for a few days. Letting out a quiet huff, Hinata watched his screen as it lit up. Fumbling to unlock it, Hinata bit back a grin at the reply.

_To: Kageyama bakayamaaaa!! where r u? \\(ͼΔͽ)/_

_From: Kageyama dumbass i texted u 2 mins ago im almost there_

_To: Kageyama geeeezzzz srry for asking! see u in 5 (OὥO)_

Clicking off his phone, Hinata leant back into the couch, taking in a deep breath. When Tanaka had come flying into the gym a few days earlier, with a massive grin and the promise of an awesome party at his place, the redhead’s thoughts (and gaze) had turned immediately to Kageyama. Ever since their return from the Tokyo training camp, Hinata had slowly, but surely, found himself becoming more and more distracted by Kageyama. During practise it wasn’t as bad, but their walks to Ukai’s store after practise had become increasingly awkward as Hinata had nearly been caught gawking at Kageyama various times. After a week of this, Hinata had gone running to find someone to aid him with his dilemma. His saviour came in the form of Sugawara Koushi. Upon listening to Hinata’s story, the third-year had seemed sympathetic, although unsurprised by Hinata’s sudden confession (much to the aforementioned-first year’s confusion) and had promptly told Hinata to confess to Kageyama. Panic had set in and Hinata began acting more out-of-character at times, annoying Kageyama and confusing much of the Karasuno team, but Hinata simply had no idea how to confess to the setter. He had seen the blunt refusals Kageyama had given to many girls who had presented them with letters and gifts, and he didn’t wish to be rejected in the same way. The party was the perfect place to get Kageyama alone and tell him the truth.

If he ever decided to turn up.

The doorbell chime caused Hinata to fly from his seat, chirruping a loud ″Got it!″ as he sped down the hallway. Turning the lock, Hinata pushed the heavy door open and beamed at the teenagers outside.

″Suga-senpai, Daichi-senpai, hello! ″ Stepping out of his upperclassmen’s way, Hinata grinned at the final arrival. ″You took your time Kageyama!″ He teased, letting Kageyama through and shutting the door with a quiet thud. The setter scowled at Hinata, although it was far less threatening with a pillow stuffed under one arm.

″Whatever, dumbass. I texted you what time I was coming anyway.″ Brushing past, Kageyama followed Daichi and Suga into the lounge and Hinata bounced after him. _‘Tonight you can do it,’_ Hinata murmured under his breath, before letting out a squawk of protest at the nickname. _‘You can tell him!’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

″Truth or dare! ″ Nishinoya yelled, pointing his finger at Suga, who looked mildly amused at his kouhai’s antics. Sitting in a large circle, the Karasuno team had organised themselves into a game of truth or dare, spin-the-bottle style. Hinata sat cross legged, watching the pair with keen interest. He had never played a proper party game like this before and was nearly quivering with excitement.

″Calm down, idiot.″ the familiar swat to the side of his head caused Hinata to swing his head around to glare at his attacker.

″Whatever, Bakayama!″ He stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, trying to ignore the way his heart seemed to speed up at the simple contact between them. ‘Why is he so unaffected by that sort of thing?’ Mourning over his foolhardy emotions, the red-head nearly missed the exchange between Noya and Suga.

″Dare.″

″Aha! Dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room!″

Suga gave Noya a sweet grin, before turning and facing the captain, tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips against Daichi’s, who responded eagerly. A few catcalls went around and Ennoshita yelled at them stop being gross, muttering about it not being unlike watching your parents kiss. Pulling away, Suga’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he leant down and spun the bottle with a smile. Hinata let out a loud laugh and tilted his head to look up at Kageyama.

″Kageyama, what did you-″ Hinata’s words caught in his throat as he saw Kageyama. His eyes narrowed, glaring down, his cheeks flushed and his mouth brought into a tight line. He looked pained, almost like he was uncomfortable or even... _jealous?_

Hinata felt his hopes come crashing down all of a sudden, his stomach twisting oddly. Caught up in his own thought, Hinata nearly jumped as Kageyama blinked and turned his gaze to Hinata.

″What? Do I have something on my face?″ Hinata stared like a rabbit caught in the headlights, his heart leaping into his throat, Tanaka let out a yell, saving Hinata from answering.

″Hinata! Truth or dare?″ Realising he had completely zoned out watching Kageyama, missing the last turn, Hinata felt the heat in his cheeks rise and stumbled over his reply.

″O-Oh! I guess... Dare?″ Hinata kept his gaze on Tanaka, feeling slightly uneasy as the older boy placed a hand on his chin and pretended to think deeply.

″Ah, my young kouhai, your dare will be to slide down the stairs on your pillow without falling off!″

″Accepted!″ Hinata shouted, rapidly leaping to his feet and scurrying over a few boys to reach his sleeping gear, ignoring the various complaints of the team.

″Ryuu, that’s so lame!″

″Tanaka, Hinata could seriously get hurt...″

″That dumbass wouldn’t have the guts to do it anyway.″

Hinata let out a harrumph of annoyance, glaring at the team. He carefully avoided looking at Kageyama, but could feel the setter’s gaze on him.

″I can do it! Watch!″ Scooping up his pillow, Hinata ignored as the others called after him as he raced up the stairs. Pausing at the top, Hinata pulled his chosen sled snug against his chest. Crouching down and awkwardly positioning himself at the top of the stairs, Hinata hung halfway off the top stair, his chest and pillow lowered dangling just above the next step while he tried to pull in his legs. The spiker felt himself tip, and let out a strangled sound as he plummeted down the stairs.

For the first few seconds, everyone thought it was going to be okay. Hinata seemed to attempt to twist himself, trying to direct his body away from the wall. A loud crack filled the stairwell as the pillow caught on the steps, sending Hinata flying off it, rolling down the steps painfully and landing with a massive thump on the bottom of the stairs, facedown. Letting out a groan, Hinata sat up, a hand to his head, which ached dully as he tried to balance himself. He could hear the team, the noise of their laughter ringing in his ears. Feeling slightly dizzy, Hinata angled his head forward, closing his eyes and winced as he touched the side of his head on his knee.

″Hinata! Are you alright?″ Opening one eye, Hinata sat up quickly as Kageyama knelt beside him, the setter’s eyes dark with worry. ″

I’m fine! Just a rough landing, I’m fine!″ he laughed nervously, the noise dying in his throat as Kageyama inclined himself closer and inspected Hinata’s forehead.

″You have a bump.″ Kageyama ran a hand over Hinata’s head, quickly retracting it when Hinata flinched at the touch. Hinata couldn’t stop staring at the floor, and shut his eyes as Kageyama let out a deep sigh. He had annoyed Kageyama again, and he hated it, knowing his plans for the evening were at breaking point. ″Dumbass. Come on, I’ll go ice it or something.″ Not bothering to wait for Hinata’s reply, Kageyama pulled him to his feet and dragged him past the rest of the team, who simply waved them through, a few of them still sniggering into their hands.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hinata sat on the bench in the kitchen, swinging his feet absentmindedly as he watched Kageyama rummaged through the drawers, a frown tugging at Hinata’s lips. How had he become so hopelessly lost whenever it came to Kageyama?

Even before the confusion of his more romantic feelings, Hinata had always been slightly lost when it came to the setter. He had seemed so unapproachable and angry, although Hinata soon learnt just how lonely Kageyama was, yet his ambition and strength almost left Hinata overwhelmed at times. Hinata somehow had slotted perfectly into Kageyama’s puzzle. He honestly didn’t know when he’d found himself hopelessly enthralled in Kageyama, but he had soon accepted that Kageyama probably didn’t feel the same way.

"...You looking at me again?″ Kageyama’s gruff voice jolted Hinata into awareness and he looked up at the setter. Kageyama stood beside him, his hands expertly wrapping an ice pack in a towel of some sort, glancing at Hinata out of the corner of his eye.

″Uhm, no I wasn’t! I was just looking at the kitchen. I haven’t been to Tanaka senpai’s place before.″ Kageyama ignored his blubbering and moved closer, thrusting the ice pack at him silently. Hinata took it and gingerly pressed it his forehead, before dropping his hand swiftly.

″That’s way too cold!″

″Idiot, you need it.″

″I’ll be fine, it doesn’t even hurt!″

″Hinata, please-″ Kageyama tried to talk, but Hinata cut in, already moving off the bench.

″Let’s go back out, I swear it’ll be okay-″

″You _have_ to take care of yourself!″ The room fell silent; Kageyama’s yell seemed to paralyse them both. Acutely aware of the small space between them, Hinata tried to backtrack as Kageyama wrapped his fingers around the shorter boy’s wrists, holding him in place. Hinata could feel the way Kageyama’s hands were shaking as the dark-haired boy took in a shuddering breath.

″You always run into things that you can’t handle, dumbass. You keep doing it and you end up, you know, hurting. And, I just don’t want you to get hurt. The team need you, Hinata. We can’t... _I_ can’t do this without you. So, just...″ Hinata stared up open-mouthed at Kageyama, his heart skipping several beats and Hinata had to remind himself to breathe as Kageyama leant forward. The two breathed in the same air for a few seconds, before Kageyama hastily snatched the ice pack from Hinata and placed it against Hinata’s forehead slightly clumsily, but Hinata didn’t mind. He cautiously lifted his hand and placed over Kageyama’s, taking in the way Kageyama’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat as their hands brushed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, till Hinata began to murmur,

″Sorry, Kageyama. But, don’t worry too much, I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay and beat the Grand King, Ushijima and everyone. Just like we planned.″ Kageyama leant in closer, his eyes still dark, intense and, Hinata thought, oddly beautiful.

″Like we promised.″ Kageyama’s gruff voice made Hinata quirk a smile. They both slowly lowered their hands from Hinata’s forehead, Kageyama dropping the ice pack gracelessly in favour of linking their fingers together. Hinata’s gaze flickered down to Kageyama’s lips, and impulsively leant forward, brushing their lips together. A jolt passed between them and they both jerked back, staring at each other wide eyed. Kageyama’s face began to flush, and Hinata let out a small laugh, feeling his own cheeks beginning to colour. Lifting his hands to cup Kageyama’s face, Hinata tilted his head forward and pressed their noses together, pausing an inch from touching. Kageyama gazed at him, eyes slightly unfocused. Keeping his eyes locked on Kageyama’s, he whispered,

″Just like we promised.″

Maybe Hinata never got to confess the way he'd planned.

But this was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @drunkenghouls if you wanna chat :)


End file.
